The New Kombantant
by 2wordsforuBow Down
Summary: Have you wondered what it'll be like if Daniel Larusso entered Mortal Kombat? Well here is your chance to let your mind wonder! the rating will start at T but it will become M in future chapters. Features Daniel, Mr. Miyagi, Raiden, Liu Kang, Jax, Sonya Blade, Shang Tsung, Kitana, Mileena, Shao Khan, Baraka, and many more! have fun!
1. Chapter 1

The New Kombatant

A/N: It's been a REAAAAAAAAAALLLY LLLLLONNG time, since I've written a story, and I apologize about that, I moved to a new house, and had to wait till Wednesday for cable and the internet. I've decided to write a story featuring both my favorite game and movie trilogy: Mortal Kombat and Karate Kid. I've been thinking about this every day, and decided. I was so scared and afraid that I wasn't allowed to put this up, since there was no crossover for karate kid and mortal kombat. The first chapter focuses on Daniel. I also I don't own the karate kid characters or mortal kombat characters mentioned in this story.

Chapter 1: The Mysterious Scroll

"Daniel come on, you're gonna make me miss my plane!" exclaimed Lucille Larusso. She was waiting by the door with her suitcases by her. It was the last day of school, the day Daniel been waiting for, ever since the first day of school. Also it was the last time he was gonna see his mother, until the end of summer. "Coming, ma!" he shouted back. He was almost done brushing his teeth. He didn't want to kiss him mom with stinky breath. She was going away on a business trip. Daniel walked in the living room and hugged his mom. "I'm sure gonna miss you, ma." Daniel said. Tears started forming Lucille's eyes. Daniel was her first and only child. She couldn't stand leaving him at home by himself, she didn't know what she would do if something were to happen to him. "I'm gonna miss you, too, my little sugar dumpling." Lucille said while grabbing his chin. "Ma!" exclaimed Daniel. He always hated it, whenever she calls him that. "I'm sorry, it just that I'm gonna miss you so very, very, very much." Lucille explained. "Me too." Daniel said, getting a little annoyed. The taxi driver blew his horn. "OH! I'm gonna be late, and you are too, if your don't move your little tush." She said. "You want me to help you with your bags?" Daniel asked. "sure." She answered. After he was done helping his mom with her bags, he hugged and kissed her goodbye, again, and watched as the taxi driver drove her to the airport. He made his way back up the stairs and into his apartment, Into his room deciding on what to wear, he decided to wear his red hoodie and a pair of blue jeans with a pair of red converses to match, grabbed his books, an apple, and drove to school. When it was the end of 3rd period, Daniel half-walked, half-ran to his locker to put up some of his textbooks and grab a few things, before he was late to class. While he was at his locker, someone yelled his name. "Hey, Daniel!" exclaimed the fellow member and gang leader of the Cobra Kai dojo, Johnny Lawrence. He and Daniel have been best friends for so many years. When Daniel defeated him at the All Valley Karate Tournament, Johnny decided it was time to put an end to the ass-kicking and the hell he's been giving him, so he started to start over and become friends with him, so on and so forth. Daniel looked from his locker to the bleached-sun blond, who was walking towards, and smiled. Johnny was wearing his red, Cobra Kai dojo jacket and a pair of jeans with a pair of brand new red and black Nikes, with his books in his right hand. "Hey man, how it's going?" asked Daniel. "Oh, same 'ol, same 'ol." Johnny responded. "How's thing been going on for ya?" asked Johnny. "Well, my mom's gone on a business trip, and I have the whole house to myself, and…I guess that's it, man." Daniel responded. "That's good, hey, you gonna go to Barbra's "last day of school" party?" asked Johnny. Daniel shook his head. "Naw man, I have to meet up with Mr. Miyagi, today." Daniel responded, while putting up his biology book. "Aw come on, man, this could the first and the last opportunity you could ever have." Johnny explained. Daniel closed his locker and started to walk his next class, without saying a word, but Johnny grabbed his arm. "Well, can you just skip a day, and come?" Johnny asked. "I just can't skip training, Mr. Miyagi will think I could care less for karate." Daniel explained. "Ok, but that's your life you're throwing away." Johnny said, while walking to his next class. Daniel shook his head in disbelief, Johnny was his friend but sometimes he just doesn't understand him. After school, Daniel drove straight home to get his workout clothes for training. He went straight to his room, and got his clothes, including his headband. "While I'm at it, how about I check the mail." He thought. He grabbed the key to his mailbox and went to go get the mail. When he opened his apartments' mailbox, a long, thick, brown scroll fell out the mailbox, but he didn't notice, because he was going through the mail. When he was done going through the mail, almost walking through the door, he saw the scroll on the floor of the corner of eyes. "What's this?" he mumbled. He bends over to pick it up, and unrolled it. When he opened it, they were calligraphies on it, and also a dragon logo on the corners of the paper. He read it. After he read it he was confused. "It's an invitation to a tournament. But what's Mortal Kombat? I think need to show Mr. Miyagi this." Daniel said. He rolled the scroll back up and grabbed the rest of the mail, and left.

A/N: WOW, this took a long, and I mean a LONG time to write, but I'm glad I finally got off my lazy ass to write this story. So what did you think about the first chapter? PLEASE REVIEW OR I WILL GET SAD .


	2. Chapter 2: Like moths to a flame

The New Kombatant

A/N: Before I start on the story, I need to tell you guys that might not update this because I have a FREAKIN' project for history, and I need to do it in order to get an A. Anyways, have fun, and this chapter focuses on Shao khan. I also don't own the characters in this story.

Chapter 2: Like moths to a flame

IN OUTWORLD

During that same afternoon, Before Daniel found the scroll, in Outworld, The emperor, Konqueror of Worlds, Shao Khan, was sitting in his throneroom, with his mutated, saber-teethed tiger on a leash on his right side, with Princess of Outworld and Edenia, Kitana on his left side, looking beautifully as ever, with his right arm resting on the arm of the throne, while resting his head on his left fist. He was patiently waiting for Shang Tsung to return from his mission, but got furious in seconds. "What is taking him, so long!" He shouted. "Don't worry farther, he will be here." Kitana responded. He got up and paced back and forth for 10 minutes, until he saw a bright, green portal on the corners of his eye. It was Shang Tsung. He walked through the portal with a smile on his face. Shao turned around. "Have you delivered the scrolls?" asked Shao. "Yes, my lord." Shang responded. Shao chuckled while walking back to his throne. "Excellent." Shao said. One of Shao Khan's masked guards ran into the room with some important news. "Master, there is some news, I need to share with you." He said after bowing. "Well, spit it out!" yelled Shao Khan. "One of your foes, Raiden, has come to pay a visit." He said. Hmph. Raiden finally came to his senses. "Bring him in." Shao said. The eternal thunder god, Raiden walked through the large doors of Khan's throneroom, while both Shang and Kitana glared at him. "Came begging for mercy, eh?" asked Shao. "No, but I come to ask you for a favor." Raiden explained. "What is it?" he asked. "Well, the Elder Gods and I have been talking, and they think earthrealm is in deep, trouble." Raiden explained. "Is this going somewhere?" he asked. "Yes, they want to give earthrealm a fighting chance in Mortal Kombat." Mortal Kombat? Hmm… now that I can agree to. "Fine…I'll do it, send out your best fighters, but if you fail, earthrealm will be ours!" said Shao. "I doubt the fact that will be happening." Raiden said before teleporting out of the room. After their little chat, both Shao and Shang Tsung came up with a plan to destroy earthrealm once and for all!

A/N: Well, that's the end for this chapter; it felt like it was short to me. PLEEEAAAAAAAASSSSSEEE REVIEW THIS STORY! PRETTY PLEASE WITH A CHERRY ON TOP!


	3. Chapter 3: Questions and Answers

The New Kombatant

A/N: What's up fellow fanfiction readers, I've decided to write another chapter since I've got plenty of time and I feel like the 2nd chapter was too short. SO, HAVE FUN READING THIS CHAPTER, AND COMMENT ON WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT THIS STORY.

Chapter 3: Questions and Answers

Daniel drove over to Mr. Miyagi's house to ask him a few questions about the scroll that he found on the floor at the mailbox center, and to train…but to also ask him questions. Daniel got out of his car, grabbed his things including the scroll, and entered his master's house, but as soon as he entered, he wasn't there. He shouted out his name, while dropping his things, but putting the scroll in his back pocket."Mr. Miyagi! Where are you? Mr. Miyagi!" He searched everywhere, but couldn't find him, not until he heard mechanical tools dropping in the backyard. He followed the sound of tools cranking and dropping, and saw Mr. Miyagi fixing up a car. "Hey, Mr. Miyagi, you gotta a sec?" Daniel asked. Mr. Miyagi turned around and saw Daniel standing behind him. "Ah, Daniel-San, good to see you." Miyagi said, while wiping off his hand with a dish cloth. "Um, Mr. Miyagi, can I ask you something?" Daniel said while playing with his fingers nervously. "Sure." Mr. Miyagi said. "Do you know anything about this scroll?" Daniel asked while pulling out the scroll he had in his back pocket. When he pulled the scroll out, Mr. Miyagi's smile faded as soon as he got a look at the scroll. He saw that scroll before. It wasn't any old scroll; it was the scroll that he got, back in the day. He was almost killed in that tournament. It all came back to haunt him. Daniel noticed the look on miyagi's face. "Mr. Miyagi, are you okay?" he asked him. Daniel's question made him jump out of his thoughts and face Daniel. "Huh? Yeah. Miyagi fine. What question did you ask?" he responded. "I said did you know anything about this scroll?" he asked. "Uh, no." He said. He was lying. "Well can you have a look at it?" Daniel asked him. Miyagi grabbed his glasses from his back pocket and put them on, while taking the scroll out of daniel's hands. He opened the scroll and read the passage that was on it. "Ah! It is invitation to Mortal Kombat tournament." he explained. "What's Mortal Kombat?" Daniel asked. Mr. Miyagi was hoping that he wouldn't ask him that question. He didn't think Daniel was ready for that tournament. "Don't know." He said flatly. "Well, can we go?" Daniel asked him. "Don't think so." Mr. Miyagi said before packing up his tools and walking into the house. Daniel followed. "Aw, why not? It's a tournament, and it's been a long time since I've been in one, I promise I won't ask you for anything else, can I go PLEEEEEEEAASSSSE?" Daniel asked, before giving him the puppy dog eyes. Mr. Miyagi vowed that he will never go that place again, but since the tournament is that much important to Daniel, he decided to go to the tournament with Daniel to make sure he doesn't get hurt….and to pay an old friend a visit. He sighed. "Okay, start packing we'll leave for airport, first thing." Miyagi explained. Daniel jumped up and down hugging his master. "YES! YES! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!" he exclaimed. "But before we go, need training." Miyagi explained. Daniel nodded, before going in the bathroom to change in his training clothes and to start training with him.

A/N: OKAY THAT WAS THE THRID CHAPTER OF THIS AMAZING CHAPTER MADE BY THIS AMAZING AUTHOR! PLEASE COMMENT ON THIS CHAPTER! COME ON! I NEED SOME REVIEWS! AND SOME SLEEP. GOODNIGHT!


	4. Chapter 4: Good Luck

The New Kombatant

A/N: HELLO, FANFICTION UNIVERSE, I AM BACK 2 UPDATE ON THIS STORY, AND WHILE I'M DOING IT, I WILL TRY SO HARD NOT 2 FALL ASLEEP, CUZ I'M TIRED. ANYWAYS I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS THAT ARE MENTIONED IN THIS STORY.

Chapter 4: Good Luck

LATER THAT DAY…

By the time Daniel got home, he started to pack up his things for the tournament; he was participating in the next day. He packed up some clothes, some comic books to keep him preoccupied, his little game system, to also keep him preoccupied, some deodorant, his phone, and the most important thing of all, a picture of his father holding daniel up on his shoulders, when daniel was a little boy, for him to remember all the good times they had before that sad, tragedy happened. When he picked up the picture, he smiled. Sometimes, he wish that his father was still alive, cheering him on at local karate tournaments, take him fishing, or take him to a baseball game, or say the most four, heartfelt words ever "I'm love you, son." Tears started to form in his eyes as he thought of his dad. He put the picture up in his backpack. After he was done packing everything up, he plopped on the couch, sighing out loud, happy about the fact that he was done packing. His phone started to vibrate in his jeans pocket. He took out his phone and saw that someone sent him a text. It was Johnny. "Hey party over, wanna come over and chill?" it read. Daniel sent him a message. "Sure whatever, it's not like I have anything else 2 do. Lol." It read. "K, c ya." It read. Daniel got up, grabbed his keys and left. After Daniel drove straight to his house, he stepped on his doorstep and ranged the doorbell, and Shirley, johnny's mother, yelled "Coming!" before wiping her hands on the dish cloth, from washing dishes, her and Johnny have been eating dinner. She opened the door, and smiled. "Well, hello daniel." She said. "Hello, Mrs. Lawrence, is Johnny here?" Daniel asked. "Yes he is, he's in his room playing the game." Shirley said. She stepped aside for daniel to enter the house. Daniel walked straight to johnny's room, and saw that his door was open a little, and heard video game sounds and heard him grunting. He opened wide, and saw Johnny, sitting on the floor Indian style, playing Super Mario Bros. on the Wii. He was on the last level. Daniel just stood there watching him play the game, and suddenly an idea popped in his idea, he decided to scare Johnny. Johnny didn't even hear his door open, he was just into the game. Daniel crept up behind Johnny and said "AHH!" while jumping a little. Johnny jumped hard and accidently hit a button that made Mario fall into the lava. Daniel grabbed his stomach and laughed hard. "HAHAHA! I scared ya, didn't I?" he asked. "Jesus, daniel, don't scare me like that, and DAMN IT! LOOK AT WHAT YOU MADE ME DO! NOW I HAVE TO START ALL OVER AGAIN!" exclaimed Johnny. "Oh, I'm sorry." Daniel said in a mocking tone, while grabbing johnny's chin. "What do you want, daniel?" asked Johnny in an annoyed tone. "Well I thought that we were gonna hang out?" asked daniel. "Oh yeah, just let me put my shoes on, first. He put on his shoes, grabbed his phone, wallet, and headed for the door, but first kissing his mother goodbye. "Where do you want go?" Daniel asked. "To that new pizza joint, down the street." Johnny responded. Daniel gave him a funny look. "I thought you already ate?" he asked. "Yeah, but my mom's cooking is terrible." He responded. Daniel drove to the pizza place Johnny was talking about, it was called Petey's Pizza. There were only 10 people in there. They walked inside and sat in their own little booth and order their own drinks. The waitress walked up to them, and took their orders. "So, how's having the whole place to yourself been?" Johnny asked. "It's been great, i can finally do whatever, whenever I want, and plus I have tell you something. Something exciting." Daniel explained. "What?" Johnny asked. Before daniel can continue, the waitress walked up to them with two big pans with both a pepperoni and sausage pizza on both of them. She placed them on their tables. "Thank you." Johnny said. He looked back to daniel. "I got an invitation to a tournament." Daniel said. Johnny's face lit up. "Wow, that's awesome, man!" Johnny said, before sticking a slice of pepperoni in his mouth. "What's the name of the tournament?" he asked while taking another bite of his pizza. "Mortal Kombat." Daniel responded. Johnny almost chocked on his pizza when daniel told him the name of the tournament. "Mortal Kombat? What's that?" he asked, while taking a sip of his soda. "I have no idea, man, but I'm really excited for this tournament." He responded. "Is Mr. Miyagi letting go?" he asked. "Of course, he's going with me, for some reason." Daniel said, before taking a bite of his pizza. "When you're going?" Johnny asked. "Tomorrow." He said. "Well, good luck, try not to lose on the first day." He said. "Thanks, hey you wanna get outta here, I'm full." Daniel asked. "Sure." Johnny said, before taking a $20 bill out of his pocket. They both got up and left. Daniel drove Johnny back home, and drove himself home, took a shower, and crawled in his bed, getting himself some rest.

A/N: WELL, THAT WAS THE FOURTH CHAPTER OF THIS FANTASTIC STORY, AND DON'T WORRY, THE PART WHERE DANIEL GOES TO PARTICPATE IN MORTAL KOMBAT IS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER, SO PLEASE COMMENT ON WHAT YOU THINK ON THIS CHAPTER AND STORY. GOODNIGHT!


End file.
